


Just a little bit of us

by School_Holic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Colors, I really cant tag, M/M, Red - Freeform, Secret Santa, brown - Freeform, gold - Freeform, green - Freeform, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/School_Holic/pseuds/School_Holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony and Loki and how the colors red, gold and green shape their lives.</p>
<p>Given by:@nimohtar.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit of us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I hit it right but I hope you like it any way :D

Its 11:50, 12/24, and a lone person was sitting in the kitchen of one Anthony Stark. His name is Loki. He was drinking hot coco that Tony had introduced to him. He sat down the red cup that he had been drinking from. He knew that Tony was working late but he did not say when he would be back. It was almost the mortal’s day of Christ. Loki knew that it was a day that you spent with your loved ones. 

Loki could not fall asleep in the bed that Tony had bought them. Yes them. He could not stomach sleeping in a bed that Tony had many partners in. It was big enough for three people but the two of them then to find each other in the middle. The bed did not have the Tony heat that Loki was missing.

Loki did not want to go into the living/sitting room. It was like Tony had found as much Christmas stuff possible and then went 5 year old crazy decorating. There was red, gold and silver streamers all over the place. The biggest tree, that Tony could find that fit, was against the glass completely covered in lights, ball and lights. The room was grand but it reminded Loki of Asgard. 

He did not get why Tony went all out. Miss Pepper told him that Tony really did not like Christmas. When he asked Tony responded with:

“Why, Reindeer Games, it is a celebration in red and green.” He gave Loki that smile that could light up the entire room. Loki just let the mortal do what he wished to do.

The table vibrated as Loki got a text. Tony gave him a Starkphone because it was the easiest way to contact him. Loki sighed as he went to grab the phone that was covered in green and silver. 

_From Anthony: Did you know that the color green is the color of balance and harmony?_

Loki blinked and snorted, ‘Anthony and his random thoughts.’ He thought as he went to respond, something that he did not get to do, as he phone vibrated again.

_From Anthony: Did you know that the color red is the color of physical needs and a will to survive?_

Loki got that one. Tony wore that color to remind himself of what he survived, even if it only came about because it was cool. Again he was not able to respond.

_From Anthony: Did you know that the colors gold and silver complement each other? While gold is a symbol of the Sun, silver is the color of the Moon. One can’t be without the other._

As Loki read this he did not hear the elevator open. Tony walked into the kitchen.

“When you mix red and green together, you get brown. Do you know what that means Loki?” He asked as he looked at the man he loves.

“No I don’t, enlighten me, Dear Anthony.”

“The color brown is the color of stability, structure and support.” He gave Loki a smile. “I need you so that I can stable.” Loki got up as he smiled.

Loki reached for Tony’s face and ran his thumbs under Tony’s baggy eyes. He made a move to kiss him when he was stopped by a noise. It was a small one but one that did not make sense for the moment. He took one step back. He looked at Tony to notice that his hands were behind his back. Tony had a half guilty, half happy look on his face.

“Anthony?”

Tony removed his hands to revile a box with holes in the top. “Merry Christmas Loki.”

“I thought we had to wait for everyone. That is the rules to this holiday.” Tony laughed. 

“Sometimes you can break that rule. Go ahead and open it.” Tony said as he pushed the box to the god.

Loki placed it on the table and went to open it. 

“Is that my coffee cup?” Tony stopped him.

“Son of Stark, are you going to let me open your gift or are you going to continue to stop me?” Tony laughed and let Loki continue.

Loki lifted the lid on the box only to come eye to eye with a…

“A kitten, Anthony?”

“Yeah, he has your eyes and my coat.” Indeed it did, Loki and the cat shared the same color eyes and it had dark red fur all but on its belly. “He is a little of both of us.”

“That SHE is.” Loki picked up the kitten and pulled it to his chest. He gave Tony a kiss on the lips as he walked out to show his kitten around. 

“Wait, WHAT?” came from a very shocked Tony from the kitchen.


End file.
